Under the Sky
by Azura Shinzui
Summary: Langit pada sore hari itu memperhatikan keduanya yang telah menemukan apa yang dicari keduanya. Dan langit malam mengetahui apa yang mereka rasakan. "Kataware-doki.." 'Aku juga menyukaimu.' -Mitsuha- 'Aku (masih) menyukaimu' -Taki-


**Under the Sky**

 **Disclaimer: Makoto Shinkai**

Malam tahun baru adalah senja hingga malam hari tanggal 31 Desember yang merupakan hari terakhir dalam kalender Gregorian, sehari sebelum Tahun Baru. Dalam kebudayaan Barat, malam tahun baru dirayakan dengan pesta-pesta dan acara berkumpul bersama kerabat, teman, atau keluarga menanti saat pergantian tahun.

Tachibana Taki. Pemuda dengan surai coklat itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa senja dipenghujung tahun 2016 akan semanis ini.

Sore ini, layaknya hari-hari biasa dimana ia akan pulang ke rumahnya dengan kereta. Tapi, siapa sangka...

"Hey.. apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?,"

Suara Taki menggema diiringi hembusan angin senja, memanggil seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu ia cari saat kereta yang dinaikinya berpapasan dengan kereta lain yang dinaiki gadis itu.

Selama ini, ia merasa seolah mencari sesuatu -atau mungkin seseorang?-. Dan saat ia tak sengaja melihat gadis itu menatapnya dari dalam kereta, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang memenuhi kekosongannya.

Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. Meski ia bingung, untuk apa ia mengejarnya? Belum tentu gadis itu menunggunya, kan? Namun, ia tak peduli. Ia akan mencarinya, kemanapun.

"Yaah, aku juga merasa begitu.."

Dengan air mata dan wajah tersenyum seolah memancarkan semburat rasa senang, gadis itu menjawab. Suara gadis itu, entah kenapa terasa familiar baginya.

Keduanya tersenyum.

"Namamu... siapa?"

Tersentak saat mereka sadar mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. Taki menggaruk kepala belakangnya, sedangkan sang gadis tersenyum menatapnya.

"Mitsuha.. Mitsuha Miyamizu. Kau?" sang gadis yang baru memperkenalkan diri itu menjawab.

"Taki.. Tachibana." giliran Taki sekarang.

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Eengg.. kurasa ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Mungkin kau juga?," Taki mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Sang gadis mengangguk. Posisi mereka belum berubah dari pertama kali Taki memanggil sang gadis -Mitsuha-.

"Bagaimana kalau ke atas sini? Disini pemandangannya indah." Taki mengajak gadis itu menghampirinya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju tempat yang Taki maksudkan. Mereka bersandar pada pagar pembatas yang membatasi jalanan umum dengan pemandangan senja khas kota Tokyo dengan gedung-gedung tinggi.

Keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan seolah telah mengenal satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Taki menceritakan bahwa ia merasa penasaran dengan kota yang hancur akibat meteor delapan tahun yang lalu -Itomori-, padahal ia tak memiliki kenalan disana.

Mitsuha melebarkan matanya. Kota itu, Itomori. Tempat kelahirannya, dimana sebagian umurnya ia habiskan di kota itu. Ia kemudian menceritakan kehidupannya sebagai gadis kuil di Itomori. Dan saat bencana meteor itu, entah apa yang merasuki Mitsuha sehingga ia beserta sahabat-sahabatnya memiliki ide untuk mengungsikan warga. Entahlah, Mitsuha juga tak terlalu ingat.

"Kau tahu? Sejak kejadian itu.. Selama ini.. aku merasa sedang mencari seseorang." Taki kembali berkomentar.

"Aku juga.. Setelah kejadian itu, rasanya seperti kehilangan sesuatu dan entah kenapa aku harus mencarinya. Jika dipikir, memang aku kehilangan segalanya. Rumahku, teman-temanku, semuanya. Namun aku merasa, bukan itu yang harus ku cari. Setelah pindah ke Tokyo, aku menemukan semuanya kembali. Tapi, tetap saja rasanya masih ada yang harus aku cari. Lalu apa yang aku cari?" Mitsuha menangis mengakhiri ceritanya. Taki terdiam.

Keduanya menatap matahari yang hendak tenggelam. Lelehan air mata Mitsuha masih membekas, ia tak berniat menghapusnya. Langit senja dipandangi mereka dalam diam.

"Kataware-doki"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, keduanya kembali tersentak. Mitsuha menatap Taki dengan air mata yang kembali membanjiri pipi-nya, sedangkan Taki menatapnya dengan pandangan rindu.

"Aku menepati janjiku, Mitsuha." Taki berujar, menarik Mitsuha kedalam dekapan eratnya. Gadis itu, yang selama ini ia cari.

"Taki-kun.." Mitsuha membalas pelukan Taki tak kalah erat. Ia tak peduli bahwa air matanya membasahi baju Taki.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu, hingga akhirnya Taki melonggarkan pelukannya. Taki menatap mata hitam Mitsuha, Mitsuha balas menatap kedua kelereng sewarna langit milik Taki. Taki menghapus sisa air mata pada mata Mitsuha.

"Aku pernah berjanji di Gunung Itomori tepat saat kau akan menuliskan namamu. Bahwa di dunia manapun kamu berada, aku pasti akan menemuimu." tersenyum sangat lembut Taki berujar. Persis seperti senyuman yang terakhir kali Mitsuha lihat.

"Kau tidak menulis namamu. Bodoh." Mitsuha cemberut disertai semburat merah dipipinya.

"Maaf." Taki menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Keduanya tertawa lepas, seolah merasa senang atas apa yang telah terjadi.

({})

"Ah, sudah malam ya?" Taki tersadar bahwa matahari telah sepenuhnya tenggelam.

"Bagaimana kalau ku antar pulang? Nenekmu bisa khawatir." Taki menyarankan.

"Tak masalah. Ayolah, kita baru saja bertemu. Lagipula, ini malam tahun baru, kan? Bisakah kau santai sedikit, Taki-kun? Ah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" Mitsuha kembali berceloteh, khas Mitsuha.

Mitsuha menarik tangan Taki. Gemerlap kota Tokyo ditemani langit malam bertaburkan kelap-kelip bintang seolah mengerti perasaan mereka.

Tak terasa malam pergantian tahun sudah hampir selesai. Kedua insan yang saling mencari itu kini duduk di atas menara tokyo, menikmati indahnya kembang api diatas langit sana yang menunjukkan bahwa tahun baru telah datang.

"Taki-kun, sebelum kita pulang ayo tulis nama kita masing-masing!" Mitsuha berseru senang. Di tangan kanannya memegang sebuah bolpoint.

"Untuk apa? Kita sudah bertukar kontak, kan?" Taki menaikkan alisnya, heran. Untuk apa memangnya? Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Untuk jaga-jaga saja. Siapa tahu ini mimpi lagi."

Dibawah langit bertaburkan cahaya kembang api Mitsuha meraih telapak tangan kanan Taki, menuliskan sesuatu disana. Taki terus memperhatikan Mitsuha sampai akhirnya Mitsuha memberikan bolpointnya kepada Taki. Taki menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan kanan Mitsuha.

Waktu terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah di stasiun. Taki melihat telapak tangan kanannya setelah merasa bahwa Mitsuha telah jauh dari pandangannya. Wajahnya memerah disertai senyum malu.

'Aku juga menyukaimu.' begitulah tulisan yang ditulis oleh Mitsuha.

Taki mengingat kata yang ia tulis di tangan Mitsuha, wajahnya semakin memerah.

'Aku (masih) menyukaimu' seperti itulah apa yang ditulis Taki.

Taki menatap langit malam diatasnya. Yah, mungkin besok ia bisa bangun tidur dengan senyuman, bukan dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa tahu alasannya.

 **END~**

Hai semua..

Ini Fanfiction pertama aku. Maaf yah, kalau tulisannya berantakan dan banyak typo. Maaf juga kalau idenya pasaran, jujur deh, aku gregeten banget sama endingnya. Meski sebenarnya filmnya keren banget.

Okelah, makasih. Sekian dari akuu. Mohon reviewnya yah ^_^


End file.
